Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a vehicle having the same.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user ridding therein in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile. A vehicle includes an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc. according to type of motor used.
The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle for driving an electric motor using electric energy and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), etc. Recently, intelligent vehicles have been actively developed for safety or convenience of a driver or pedestrian.
The intelligent vehicle is an advanced vehicle using information technology (IT) and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. The intelligent vehicle provides optimal traffic efficiency by introduction of an advanced vehicle system and via association with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
In addition, research into a sensor mounted in such an intelligent vehicle has been actively conducted. More specifically, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a global positioning system (GPS), a Lidar, a gyroscope, etc. are used for the intelligent vehicle. Among others, the camera is an important sensor playing the role of human eyes.
Accordingly, with development of various sensors and electronic apparatuses, a vehicle including a driver assistance function for assisting driving of a user and improving driving safety and convenience is attracting considerable attention. However, pieces of driver assistance information provided by various types of devices disperse a driver's gaze and cause the driver to be flustered, thus rather causing a problem.
For example, due to various events indicating danger, alarm, and caution, there is a problem that the driver hardly performs exact driving operation or hardly judges the situation. Further, at an intersection having no signal light or a bottleneck where vehicles may intersect with each other, the driver cannot help predicting a driving state of another vehicle and driving a vehicle by the seat of her or his pants.
When the driver who puts confidence in a traffic signal of a signal light (for example, a road side unit (RSU)) drives a vehicle according to the traffic signal, the vehicle may collide with another vehicle or a pedestrian which violates the traffic signal, in spite of a traffic system, such as the signal light. There is existing technique for receiving and displaying a traffic signal from an intelligent transportation system, but there is a limitation in that the vehicle passively displays the traffic signal received from the intelligent transportation system.